Regrets
by thesadisttensaifuji
Summary: Marui finally understood his vice-captain's philosophy on love. For NXYZ Community Christmas Fic Exchange.


NXYZ Community Christmas Fic Exchange

Title: Regrets

Written for: doroniasobi

Special Message: I have no idea how I managed to churn this out, given my lack of experience when it comes to love and romance. Ah, well. I tried my best to make this as angst-y as possible, and this is what I came up with. So yeah. I hope you'll like it, doro. Merry Christmas!

Pairings/Genres/Rating: MaruiXOC/Romance/Friendship/T

Beta: Terry-May and isabellamasen02

A/N: I'm back with yet another fic! Make me happy this Christmas by leaving a review, okay? Happy holidays, everyone!

Disclaimer: Konomi Takeshi owns Prince of Tennis.

* * *

><p>"Three, two, one. Say cheese!"<p>

Kirihara's cheery voice filled the ears of the Rikkai regulars, who just finished their graduation ceremony and were taking pictures together outside the gymnasium.

In the center was Yukimura, with his ever-pleasant smile. Sanada stood on his left, eyes avoiding the camera like usual, while Yanagi with his perpetually closed eyes positioned himself on the Child of God's right. Marui did a victory pose and ruffled Kirihara's hair beside the Master. Niou looked at the group amusingly from the Emperor's side with Yagyuu, who was looking formal and gentlemanly in his graduation uniform.

Behind the lens was Jackal, courtesy of the junior ace's doing. Kirihara shoved the camera into the Brazilian's hands as they exited the school building.

"Cheese!"

A mechanical click and a flash of light.

The moment was sealed in one tiny photograph, burned in their memories forever.

"One more! Let's do a wacky pose this time!" Kirihara declared excitedly, earning him a glare from Sanada. "It's your turn to take the picture, Marui-senp–"

"Too bad, I gotta go somewhere, brat," Marui smirked at his kouhai, satisfied that his genius timing avoided the sorry task. He then turned to his other teammates and nodded, as if he was asking for permission. "I'll see you guys later."

"Hey! We're not done yet!" Kirihara tried to chase after the volley specialist's retreating form, but trickster's arm stopped the younger boy from going any further.

"Let him be, Akaya. He still has one more thing left to do before he bids his middle school life goodbye."

* * *

><p>Marui lacked his usual smug and slight exuberance as he wandered through the crowds of his fellow graduates. A lot of them were also taking pictures like the tennis club regulars, and some girls even asked to take a picture with him.<p>

He raised his left hand and shook his head, but it was more of scattering his thoughts rather than dismissing his fans.

_How could you do that to her?_

He felt a pang in his chest as he spotted a girl who was anxiously waiting under the old sakura tree, probably meeting up with a guy for a last minute confession.

_That's none of your business._

A classmate approached and tapped fists with him, which he did, weakly and absent-mindedly, and walked on.

_Yes it is because she's our nee-san!_

He passed by a group of girls who were silently crying while hugging each other tightly.

_**Well, not anymore.**_

And at last, he found her, and he couldn't stop the memories.

* * *

><p>He sprang up from the comfort of the big pillow on the floor when his brother suddenly grabbed the controller from him.<p>

"You are defeated" flashed across the play station screen. It was in a ridiculously large and bright font, which seemed to mock him, along with his character who was now pummeled on the ground with a black eye, bloody cuts, and purple bruises on his body.

"Hey! Look at what you did!" he shouted, turning to face his brother.

The fancy music suddenly died and the screen went black. He snapped his head to where the outlet was, and saw his other brother holding the plug in his hand.

"What's the meaning of this?" Marui asked, choosing to play dumb in pathetic avoidance. He didn't want to deal with his younger brothers' persistence right now, when his mind was too hazy to even think of anything.

"We need explanations," said the older Takuya, crossing his arms in front on his chest.

"How could you do that to Yumi-nee-san, aniki?" the younger one, Takeru, demanded accusingly.

"I said it's none of your business," Marui looked away to avoid his brothers' scrutinizing glances.

His phone chose to ring that time, and he paled when he checked the caller ID.

_Oh shit._

"We won't let this one slip, aniki. Definitely not when Yumi-nee-san's involved," Takuya said, ignoring the phone call.

"It's nothing, okay? Now go out and give me some privacy, will you?" Marui waved his free hand to shoo them away.

"No. We won't get out of this room until we get to the bottom of this," Takeru said as he blocked the door, trapping Marui inside the room.

The phone continued to ring.

Marui was about to push the end call button after several seconds of hesitation, but it was then that the caller reached his voicemail.

An unfamiliar female voice echoed in the room.

"Hi, Marui-kun! My cram school is canceled on Saturday, so we could finally continue with our date. Ten am at the train station right? See you!"

The phone beeped, signaling the end of the call.

His brothers' eyes widened in realization. Sending him one final sharp glance, they stormed out of the room and banged the door.

"_Aniki you idiot!_"

* * *

><p>She was alone, standing amidst the sea of Rikkai students.<p>

He couldn't decipher the expression in her eyes when he met them with his lavender orbs. He suddenly felt unsure when she held his gaze as he stepped towards her, but he managed to walk on.

She smiled at him – a smile that was different from what he had gotten used to, but a smile nonetheless.

He managed a small grin of his own, but it soon faded when he noticed that her eyes traveled from his face to his chest.

His second button was gone.*

He fisted his hands, noticing for the first time that they were cold and sweaty. He shifted his weight on his feet as he scratched his head awkwardly, thinking of something to say, but the words wouldn't form in his mouth.

Her eyes were still on him.

The crowds started to grow thinner. The bustling sounds quieted down; the footsteps hitting the pavement echoed away. Time was running out.

_He had to do this._

"Yumi-chan," he began, voice slightly shaking.

He swallowed hard as he tried to phrase what needed to be said in his mind, ignoring all the students passing by.

Marui cleared his throat.

"Yumi-chan," he repeated, louder and more determined this time, only to falter gradually. "Eto, you see…"

She tightly clutched the hem of her skirt as she bit her lip.

"Ano, I just wanted to say…"

He inhaled sharply and shut his eyes tightly.

_Darn it._

"I… c-congratulations," Marui finally said, offering his hand awkwardly.

_He couldn't do it._

He couldn't bring himself to say it. No, not when he knew he didn't deserve what he would be asking for.

She met his gaze steadily, seemingly seeing through him, through his sudden vulnerability. He couldn't bear to look into those piercing eyes.

His hands felt cold as the wind blew over his palms previously glazed with sweat. It was then that he realized how long he had raised his hand, and looked at her face unsurely.

Of course. How could she take his hand like nothing happened after everything he had done?

Marui shifted his eyes to the side in a moment of indecision.

_What now, genius? Think!_

Her grip on the fabric loosened as she looked at his calloused hand, considering the gesture. And then, she slowly reached out, but stopped a few inches from his fingers, hesitating.

He was ready to withdraw his hand, his guilt eating him up in the inside. But it was then that her fingers finally enclosed his cold ones with warmth after what seemed like an eternity.

"Congratulations to you, too."

And there was that different smile again.

* * *

><p>He was greeted by Kirihara's cheery voice again when he came back.<p>

"Hey, you should take a picture of us now, Marui-senp–"

Marui took the camera from his hand slowly, raised it to his face, and then peered into the lens.

"So, what pose will you be doing?" he asked.

Nobody answered, not even Kirihara. His teammates just stared at him.

It was Yanagi who broke the silence.

"The lens was still covered, Marui."

_Oh._

"Oh. I see. That was stupid of me," he let out a forced chuckle, which gradually died down as he lifted his face to meet their eyes one by one.

Kirihara sent him a questioning look, not having any idea of what was happening. Jackal patted him on the shoulder in understanding. Niou crossed his arms and eyed him knowingly. Yagyuu adjusted his glasses in contemplation. Yanagi's closed eyes looked calculating. Yukimura's were concerned but stern.

And Sanada…

Sanada was looking away, not caring about it at all.

Maybe, Marui mused, Sanada was right all along. They were too young to fall in love.

* * *

><p>*In Japan, the second button of the boys' uniform is believed to be the closest to the heart. When a boy gives it to a girl during graduation, it is taken as a form of confession.<p> 


End file.
